Mr Bear
by xoSaffiRe
Summary: EDITED. If you like someone, share your toys with them. GaaHina. Oneshot.


First story xD

I'm not entirely satisfied with it – might go back to do some editing later on.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, not me.

EDIT: Added a few more lines, and tried making it less OOC. Hopefully, it's better than before.

**Mr. Bear**

_If you like someone, share your toys with them. GaaHina. Oneshot. _

The room was filled with laughter of the kindergarteners. Today was **Fun Day**, which was a free day where the kids could do nothing else besides playing with the toys in the classroom. Everyone loved Fun Day…well, _almost_ everyone. There was one single person in the room who dreaded Fun Day, and…err, every other day as well.

Gaara.

He glanced about the room, from one group to another. Then his eyes averted back to his lonesome self. Other children never played with him, and he didn't quite understand why.

_Hmph. Like I need any friends. _His grab on the old teddy bear tightened.

Suddenly, a voice rose timidly. It was so quiet that he didn't quite catch what it was saying. He turned around, and before him stood a girl with white eyes. He glanced at her questionably.

"A-ah, c-can I play with t-that?" He followed her finger, and found out she was talking about the bear in his arms.

"No." He snapped, and pulled back, hugging the bear possessively. _**Mr. Bear**__ is mine._

"B-but…" Before she could go any further, another boy with the same pair of white eyes approached.

"Hinata-sama, you can play with this." He handed to her a pink bunny, decorated with a red bow on one of its ears. "Let's go." And he dragged her away, giving Gaara a murderous glare. "How dare you be mean to Hinata-sama." He mumbled.

He looked after them, eyes never leaving the girl. _Hinata…?_

**--xOxOxOx-**

When he got home that afternoon, Temari asked the same question she asked every other day.

"How was school?"

Usually, Gaara would've answered with "boring", but today was different. Today, someone _talked _to him. "Fine."

The answer seemed to surprise his older sister. She was left speechless for a while, looking at him with widened eyes. Finally, she asked. "Did something good happen?"

He didn't answer.

She decided to continue on. "Did you make any friends?"

He hesitated for a while. "This girl…talked to me."

"Really?" There was a grin on her face now. "Was she cute?"

_Deadly glare._

She took it as a 'yes'. "Well, here's an advice: if you like someone, share your toys with them." The blonde winked one last time before walking out of the room – just in case her little brother decided to do _something_. "Don't be so selfish, and keep that little bear only to yourself, Gaara."

_Another glare._

"Stupid." He snorted.

**--xOxOxOx-**

She didn't talk to him again for another two weeks, which was when they had another Fun Day. This time, he prepared himself for her approach, but it never happened. Just when he was sure she wouldn't talk to him again, she passed by his desk. Suddenly, Temari's words popped up in his head.

_If you like someone, share your toys with them. _

"Hey." She turned around, and their eyes met.

"W-what is i-it, G-gaara-san?"

Wordlessly, he handed her the teddy bear. She looked at it for a while, surprised and confused.

"You can play with it."

"R-really?" Seeing his nod, a smile plastered upon her childish face. "Th-thank you G-gaara-san! You're v-very nice."

He ignored her comment, and sat back down, trying to not regret his decision. Although, the compliment did make him feel better…somewhat. Just when he thought she had run away to play with that _annoying _long-haired boy from before, her voice rose again.

"W-wanna play t-together?"

He was quiet for a while, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"What?"

"Umm, d-do you want to p-play to-together?" She repeated, this time more hesitantly.

So he heard her right. She wanted _him _to play with _her_. Despite the excitement he was feeling inside, his face remained indifferent. He gave a light shrug as he got off the chair, acting as if what she had just said was no big deal.

"Fine."

**The End**

Errr…yeahh. Sorry for the OCCness. Please review? x3


End file.
